Le parfum
by Svetlana Corwelayne
Summary: Hermione et Ginny sont invitées au manoir malfoy en compagnie d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard. Ginny n'y assiste que pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, elle n'aurait pas dûe.


**Le parfum**

-Dépêche-toi Ginny!

-Je viens, je viens, répondit l'intéressée sans enthousiasme.

Hermione était sur son trente et un. Elle avait même essayé de dompter ses incroyables cheveux. Ginny quand à elle la suivait sans empressement. Les deux amies devaient se rendre au manoir Malfoy pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Hermione était de bonne humeur, contrairement à Ginny qui avait accepté l'invitation uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie. Et Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas être en retard.

Elles transplanèrent pour arriver devant d'immenses grilles rouges devançant une allée gravillonnée. Ginny maudissait ses talons hauts de l'empêcher de se déplacer à la vitesse qu'elle aurait voulu. Hermione ne s'en souciait pas. Elles arrivèrent bientôt à la porte d'entrée. Un domestique leur demanda leurs noms et prénoms et vérifia leurs dires sur sa liste avant de les laisser passer.

Aucune des deux n'étaient jamais venues ici auparavant. Ginny fut plus impressionnée par le décor que son amie: les hauts plafonds, le marbre blanc et noir, les cheminées, et la table en bois blanc placée au centre de la salle à manger, accompagnée de majestueux fauteuils verts et argents, couleurs de Serpentard, la maison par laquelle toute la famille était passée.

-Bonjours, leur adressa une voix masculine.

-Malfoy! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ginny.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que l'école était terminée et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait soudainement eut l'idée de rassembler tous les anciens en l'honneur de son anniversaire.

-En chair et en os, répondit celui-ci avec son air glacial habituel.

-Merci de nous avoir invité, déclara Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère. Viens Ginny, allons dire bonjours aux autres.

Elle l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna ailleurs. Ginny fixa Malfoy jusqu'au dernier moment. Lui fit de même.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Hermione traîna Ginny de personne en personne. Puis vint enfin l'heure de diner. Les places étaient nominatives. Malfoy était bien entendu assis en bout de table tel un roi devant sa court. Ginny fit le tours des cinquante places avant d'enfin trouver la sienne. Le traître! Drago l'avait placé à son côté, comme si elle était sa reine, ou plus communément sa petite amie. Il lui sourit narquoisement. Elle l'ignora simplement. Elle s'installa et commença à chercher son amie des yeux: Hermione se trouvait vers le milieu de la gigantesque table, elle discutait vivement avec Ron. Ginny observa les personnes assises vers elle: Malfoy, bien sûr, Zabini, sans commentaire, Cormac, encore mieux et Pansy, qui dévorait Drago d'un regard brûlant que celui-ci ne voyait pas ou feignait de ne pas voir. « La soirée va être longue » soupira la rousse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago tapota sur son verre avec le bout de sa fourchette d'argent. Il se leva, et prononça un discours de bienvenue que Ginny ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter attentivement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle, Ginny Weasley, se trouvait assise à côté de Malfoy. Drago boucla son discours sur un « Bonne soirée et bon appétit à tous! » et les plats commencèrent à arriver.

Depuis un moment, Ginny sentait une odeur exquise lui entrer dans le nez. Elle ne parvenait pas à deviner d'où venait ce doux fumet. Puis Drago se retourna rapidement sur sa droite pour donner un ordre à un de ses domestiques, et Ginny sentit le nuage de parfum s'alourdir. L'odeur devint plus forte et elle sût qu'elle venait de Drago. C'était son parfum. Il était envoûtant, ensorcelant, déstabilisant! Ginny était en quelques sortes dans un état second. Ce fut Cormac qui la ramena à la réalité:

-Alors Weasley, tu fais quoi maintenant dans la vie?

-Je travail, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Et quel travail?

-Je...

Mais Ginny ne put pas terminer sa phrase car elle venait de sentir une jambe remonter le long de la sienne. Elle regarda Malfoy avec des yeux grands comme des chaudrons, mais elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression: ses yeux la scrutaient intensément, et sa bouche était étendue en un petit sourire taquin. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et répondit à Cormac qui commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas devenue folle depuis leur dernière rencontre.

-Je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Tu devrais le savoir c'est passé dans la Gazette.

-Je voulais juste vérifier les informations de cette chère Rita, expliqua Cormac candidement.

Mais Ginny ne pipa mot. Elle avait remarqué comment il l'a regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Il voulait simplement entamer la conversation pour avoir une chance d'ajouter Ginny à son tableau de chasse par la suite. Il connaissait mal Ginny. Cormac la laissa tranquille un petit moment, pendant lequel elle s'occupa à observer tous les invités. Et elle fut bien surprise de remarquer que beaucoup de jeunes hommes la reluquaient également. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était faite belle ce soir, tout comme Hermione. Elle portait une robe de soie bleue océan surmontée d'un décolté plongeant rattaché seulement par de fins lacets couleur or, des escarpins ors également, et elle avait laisser tomber librement ses longs cheveux roux dans lesquels elle avait placé un petit nœud doré.

Ginny se reconcentra sur la discution qu'avaient entamés ses voisins de table. Drago avait cessé depuis un moment de lui toucher la jambe, mais il recommença plus intensément. Ginny le regarda, mais cette fois il faisait mine de ne rien faire et continuait de parler avec ses invités. Elle eut donc tout le loisir de le détailler: un pantalon noir, une chemise noir avec les trois premiers boutons de détachés, laissant tout le bonheur aux jeunes filles d'admirer ses magnifiques pectoraux qui leurs laissaient penser que les abdos étaient aussi bien formés. Sa peau était d'un blanc nacré sans défaut et ses yeux donnaient envie de se perdre dans leur orage. Ginny n'en revenait pas, il était vraiment magnifique et sentait royalement bon.

-Alors, Ginny, tu combles ton temps perdu à admirer mon éternelle beauté?

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Drago l'avait vu mais elle ne se laissa pas déconcerter.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Malfoy.

Il rit.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Ginny, mais ce n'est pas grave. Toi tu as le droit de me dévisager envieusement autant que tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la jambe avec le bout de ses doigts.

Ginny se raidit et ne répliqua pas. Pansy la regardait avec jalousie: pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas donné le droit à elle aussi? Elle détestait cette fille qui était malgré elle en train de lui voler _son_ Drago.

Les conversations reprirent normalement pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny.

Qu'avait Drago? Il était tombé malade durant ses cinq dernières années?

Ginny n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait que Drago avait rapproché sa chaise plus près de la sienne depuis qu'ils étaient passés au dessert, et elle était ainsi emplit constamment de son parfum enchanteur. Elle devait se retenir de fourrer sa tête dans le cou de Malfoy et d'en humer toute l'odeur jusqu'à l'overdose. Elle, n'avait pas envie de le faire mais son corps tout entier le voulait. La rousse attendait avec impatience la fin du repas pour pouvoir aller rejoindre ses amis et quitter cette ambiance oppressante au plus vite. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait et plus elle avait de mal à ce contrôler. Elle voulait à présent se lover contre Drago et ne plus s'en séparer. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivait? Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tous ses sens étaient perturbés.

Malfoy sentit que c'était le moment où jamais de mettre son plan à exécution. Il se leva de son fauteuil et demanda le silence à l'assemblée.

-J'espère que vous avez tous mangé à votre faim. Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer.

Tout l'univers de Ginny tournait et virevoltait autour d'elle tels des nuages de fumée multicolores. Elle entendait cependant très distinctement ce qui se passait dans la salle à manger.

-Ginny et moi allons nous marier.

De grands « Ho! » retentirent parmi les invités.

Ginny pensait ne pas avoir bien entendu mais elle dû admettre que Drago avait annoncer son mariage alors qu'elle-même n'était pas au courant, et ne voulait surement pas se marier avec un serpent, aussi sublime soit-il! Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de faire sortir un « non » de sa bouche mais n'y parvint pas.

-N'est-ce-pas? Demanda le traitre.

Ce ne fut toujours pas le « non » qui s'échappa de sa bouche:

-Oui! Acquiesça-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle voulut vomir de sa bêtise mais n'y arriva pas. Une partie d'elle était la plus heureuse au monde tendis que l'autre, se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

L'assemblée autour d'elle et de son prétendu mari demandait un bisou. Drago rit une nouvelle fois avant de leur accorder cette faveur. Il se tourna vers sa « femme » et s'approcha d'elle de plus en plus près jusqu'à l'embrasser. Ginny ne put s'y soustraire, elle n'en avait pas envie, ou plutôt, son être n'en avait pas envie. Sa raison seulement refusait. A présent, elle sentait le parfum de Drago l'envahir de toute part et bientôt sa raison même ne put refuser plus longtemps le baiser de Malfoy. Ginny retrouva sa vision normale et son oppressement disparut. Elle serait la digne femme de Drago ou rien, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Malfoy, sentit cette décision dans la façon avec laquelle elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Drago déplaça son visage jusqu'à l'oreille de Ginny et lui dit:

- L'effet du parfum ne se dissipera jamais, tu es à moi, à moi pour toujours.

* * *

**Cet OS n'était pas censé se terminer mal, mais mon inspiration au moment de l'écriture en a décidé autrement.**

**D'ordinaire je préfère les fics qui se finissent bien et je n'aime pas celles qui se finissent mal mais, je ne peux rien contre mes inspirations soudaines ! :)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez quand même aller lire mes autres écrits car je n'écris pas toujours les mêmes genres.**

**Voilà merci! Review per favore :D**


End file.
